


Before You Lose Her

by wlxo1



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Older Man/Younger Woman, Rick Being an Asshole, Smut, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlxo1/pseuds/wlxo1
Summary: Rick saves a woman on a rutine recruiting trip with Aaron and later they get together. Time passes and she starts to notice how their relationship slowly starts to show cracks. Negan sees that too and decides to once again intervene into Ricks' private life.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Rick Grimes/Negan/Original Female Character(s), Rick Grimes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

June never thought she could make it this far in the Apocalypse, especially with her parents not being present anymore, but here she was, the last member of her family alive, roaming the wasteland of what once was called America.

  
She always thought that her brother would be the last one standing, given his strong physique and leadership skills, but it turned out no matter how strong or smart you are, if you’re still have even a slightest bit of hope for happy ever after it’s just a matter of time before you get killed. Or kill yourself, like it was in Joe’s case. Only the ones who don’t look back and run stay alive.

  
But even those who run are not guaranteed to survive. Dead still invade the country, accidents still happen.

  
That’s how June found herself in a situation that could potentially lead to her death. She came across an abandoned convenient store and decided to go on a quick supply run, and accidentally overthrown a shelve on herself while reaching for a can of soup.

  
_«Shit!»_ She shrieked, trying to crawl out of the trap that she unintentionally set for herself, a sharp pain jolting through her body. Her leg got stuck under the shelf and June tried to get it out, but failed miserably, feeling another jolt of pain going through her body straight to her right leg. That is probably the dumbest way to give up the ghost, she thought, desperately searching for a way to free herself. A terrifying idea crosses her mind when she glances at her old hunting knife, but before she tries to do anything, she hears a flurry of male voices and loud steps. She doesn’t like the idea of interacting with complete strangers who are possibly armed, especially these days. There is no choice though.

  
_«Help me, please! My leg stuck under the shelve!»_ Junes’ plea was clearly heard as the doorknob turned and two men entered the room, one of them hastily making his way to her.  
_«Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you.»_ The man reassures when June tightens her grip around her hunting knife. _«I’m Rick Grimes and this is Aaron. We live in Alexandria Safe-Zone. You can come with us, if you want to. I’m pretty sure our doctor can help you with your leg...»_

  
_«You promise you won’t hurt me?»_ She inquiries again. It’s not like she can trust any of their words, but it’s a life and death situation and she is in no position to pass up on help.  
_«Cross my heart and hope to die...»_ Rick lets out an airy chuckle and both men help her to get out from underneath the shelf. She mumbles a barely audible «Thank you» and feels him picking her up bridal style, immediately clasping her hands around his neck in fear of falling back on the cold floor. She doesn’t like being held by a stranger, even as handsome one as he most certainly is, but it’s obvious that she won’t make it far on her own. Not now at least, so she simply has to put her faith in him whether she likes it or not.

  
_«You can take a nap if you want to, it is gonna be a long road...»_ He suggests and to her own surprise she feels herself nodding off not long after his proposition, his body heat combined with the softness of his voice sending her off into the much needed sleep.

  
When she wakes up after her long rest, June finds herself in a well furnished bedroom, lying in a king size bed only in her old camisole and panties. A chill runs down her spine as she feels a gust of wind hitting her and she shivers slightly, making an attempt to get out of the bed.  
_«Ouch!»_ She whimpers, accidentally putting weight on her injured leg.

  
Stairs creak under Rick’s steps as he makes his way to his room. He heard a noise upstairs and went to check on a girl that they found on their recruiting trip with Aaron today. She wasn’t really keen on staying with them, but Rick hoped she would change her mind when she sees what they have to offer. This girl seemed so vulnerable and fragile, just like Beth once was, and there was no place for someone like her outside these walls.

  
_«Hey you...»_ He smiled genuinely, watching her crawl back into bed.  
_«Hey...»_ She greeted timidly, covering the lower part of her body with comforter. _«It’s just freezing cold and wanted to close the window, sorry if I disturbed anyone...»_

  
Rick sat on the bed next to her, holding out a bowl with some salad in it. She slept in most part of the day so he figured she must be hungry. He needed to ask her the questions too, but for now he just watched her picking through the salad mindlessly. 

  
_«You didn’t disturb anyone, don’t worry. If you need something just ask me next time, okay? Our doctor put a cast on your leg and you’ll need to be on a strict bed rest for a couple of weeks before it heals.»_

  
June nodded in affirmation, finishing her salad and handing the empty dish to the bearded man. _«Thank you, mr. Grimes.»_

  
_«You’re welcome, honey.»_ He placed the bowl on the nightstand. _«I have some business to attend but before I go I need to ask you some questions, you on board with that?»_  
June nods again, fumbling with the hem of her camisole, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with him. It’s not like Rick scared her: she actually thought he could be somewhat trusted. She was probably just being hormonal, and something about that man made her horny and it wasn’t a good timing for that, but she just couldn’t help herself. He was so big, strong and incredibly attractive, and she felt safe when he was around.

  
_«So, why don’t we start with the easy one. What’s your name?»_ He starts, his voice calm and raspy at the same time.  
_«I’m June.»_ She answers, still pretending to find something worthy of her interest on the hem of her top. She rubs her thighs together under the blanket to soothe the growing ache between her legs, hoping that he won’t notice the bed shifting slightly.

  
_«That’s a very pretty name, June. Now tell me, how many walkers have you killed?»_ He continues, shifting a little bit closer to her.  
_«I’ve been on my own for long enough, so I would say a lot. I don’t keep count.»_ She responds, finally gaining courage to look up and lock her gaze with his.  
_«How many people have you killed?»_ The tone of his voice becomes a little bit deeper when he asks that question, his baby blue eyes staring into her mossy green ones as if he’s trying to understand whether she’s lying or not.  
_«One. My brother. Our parents got eaten by walkers and he just couldn’t handle it. Killed himself.»_ Her lip quivered slightly, memories of Joes’ lifeless body hanging limply from the ceiling making her slightly nauseous. _«I had to stab him in the heart before he could reanimate.»_

  
Blinking the tears away and hoping that he won’t see them in the dark, she feels his hand finding hers and squeezing it slightly. Rick contemplates about giving her a hug first, but she’s clearly not ready for that kind of comforting, so he settles for a light arm squeeze instead. He knows that nothing he could say or do will make her forget about it, she just has to live with what happened til the rest of her life like all of them.

  
_«That’s all I wanted to know for now. Get some rest. If you hear something downstairs don’t worry, it’s probably me or my son Carl. If you need something feel free to ask him or me. It’s my room but I’ll crash on the couch until your leg heals.»_  
So he has a child, which probably meant that he was also married. Bummer. Those were just hormones speaking, but June would lie if she wouldn’t tell that she felt some kind of attraction to the man. _«Is your wife ok with me sleeping here?»_ She inquires when he steps into the doorway.

  
_«I’m a widower, honey...»_ Rick sighs, a clear sadness audible in his voice, and before she could say something, vanishes in the hallway, closing the door behind him.

* * *

  
June quickly noticed how time flew in the Apocalypse, but when she decided to stay in Alexandria, it started to pass by even faster.

She was supposed to move out of the Grimses’ house after her leg healed, but she never did. Rick never brought it up, and neither did June. Rick just moved back to his room after her leg healed and June crashed on the couch.

  
She was spending most of her days now either helping Carol and Maggie in the pantry or babysitting Rick’s daughter Judith. Her bond with the little girl was by far the closest: she never liked children before the world went to shit, but when she first saw Judy, something in her heart melted. It was so long since the time she last seen a child, especially a small and cute one like Rick’s daughter, so she volunteered to babysit her every time he went scavenging, recruiting or whatever else he did outside the house. Today he went out to recruit new people with Aaron and promised to be back by dinner.

  
_«June, I’m hungry. Can we please eat already?»_ Carl whines, looking at the clock. His stomach rumbles and June decides not to wait for Rick anymore. Carl helps her to set the table and they eat in complete silence as both of them watch Judy sitting in her playpen. When they’re finished with their food, Carl offers to help her clean up. After they’re done cleaning up, Carl goes out to hang out with Ron and Enid while June scoops squirming Judith from the playpen and settles on the couch with her.

  
_«What do you say, Judy girl, you wanna read a bedtime story?»_ June proposes, opening one of the fairytale books that Rick found during a recent supply run. Placing the girl on her hip, she starts reading, and no longer after finishing the first tale she sees the toddler starting to yawn and rub her eyes, a sign that she wants to go to sleep.

  
Rick stumbled into the foyer of his home, finally taking off his boots and jackets and entering the small living room.

  
_«DaDa!»_ His daughter squirms with joy as she sees him approaching her, her chubby hands reaching out for him.  
_«Hey, Rick. I was about to call it a night, she seems tired.»_ June gave him a shy smile that he returned, passing his excited child to him.

  
Truth be told, he was kinda harboring feelings for the woman since the day he found her, and they only grew each time he saw her taking care of his kids. The fact that she is also super attractive didn’t help either, and Rick often found himself dreaming about how nice it would be for them to become a family. He knew it was impossible though. He’s far too old for her and she would probably want to have kids of her own sooner with someone her age, so he just stuck to quietly daydreaming about her.

  
_«I left some chicken and vegetables in the fridge if you want...»_ She offers before putting a small kiss on Judy’s forehead. Rick’s heart melts at the scene, and he thinks again of how amazing it would be for June to be the mother of his kids.

  
After Rick went upstairs to put Judith to sleep, June let out a frustrated exhale, grabbing a lighter and a pack of cramped Virginia Slims on her way out of the house.  
She still couldn’t get used to that: that row of almost identical little houses, regular shower, tasty food and by far the hardest thing to adjust to — being around other people. She knew her brother would love this place: he dreamed about being a part of the community like that since the virus broke out. June wasn’t so sure about herself loving it though, But it was still so much better than being out on her own in the wasteland.

  
_«Hey...»_ A familiar southern accent rips her out of her thoughts as she feels a jacket being put over her shoulder. _«I thought you might get cold...»_  
_«I didn’t really think about it. But thanks.»_ She lets out a light trail of grey smoke as he settles down right next to her on the porch.

  
_«So, how’d you like Alexandria this far?»_ He asks, feeling exactly like he felt that day when he asked Lori out for the first out in High School, his body tense and tingly, feeling a lump in his throat. _«Did you make any friends?»_

  
_«I like it here. A lot. I just wish my brother could be there, you know? He always wanted to be in a place like this...»_ June sighs, scooting closer to Rick.  
_«And what about you? Did you wanted to be in a place like this?»_ Rick notices her motioning closer to him. He doesn’t know if he should stop it or not, but there’s nothing wrong with them just sitting together like friends.

  
_«I don’t really know, but I’m glad that I’m here anyway. I never knew how much I needed this...»_ She replies, leaning closer to him, her breathing becoming more erratic. She knows that he’s almost twenty five years older than her, has two kids, one of whom is only four years younger than her and they barely know each other, but there’s something about this man that gives her butterflies in her stomach and makes her knees shake. Both of them know it’s wrong, but in the moment it just feels so right.

  
_«Needed what?»_ He asks, already knowing the answer to that question deep down, and their noses bump slightly before he feels her lips crushing on his in a kiss. June’s lips are warm and soft, just like he imagined them on every lonely night, and he loves each second of kissing her, pulling her closer and snaking his hand around her waist.

  
_«You look so pretty in the moonlight...»_ He says when they detach their lips, watching the pale moonlight reflecting in her mossy green pupils. She was always so beautiful: in the mornings when she cooked breakfast, in the afternoon when she curled up on a couch to read the book, in the evening when she was getting ready for bed, wearing his shirt. _«Honestly, you are always so pretty...»_

  
Unsure of what to say, June buried her nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. His scent vaguely reminds her of pine wood, and she could probably relish in it for an eternity, however Rick clearly has other plans. Picking her up by her thighs, he enters their house and closes the front door with his shoulder.

  
_«We have an hour or so before Carl comes back.»_ June rasps, looking at his wristwatch. She rasps as his lips suddenly attach to her neck, leaving a tiny love bite. He holds her squirming body even closer to him if it is even possible, and carries her upstairs. Stealing another wet, sloppy kiss, Rick carefully lays June on his bed, immediately crawling on top of her.

  
_«Good lord, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.»_ He gazes at her body fondly before helping her take off her clothes, leaving June only in her pair of simple white panties.

  
She was everything he dreamed of and more: skin smooth, breasts small and pert, thighs supple and soft. And he was everything she ever wanted: big, strong and incredibly handsome. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off as she helped him pull down his jeans. His cock popped out, almost hitting her face, and June flinched slightly, mesmerized by its length and girth. She was no virgin, but knew just by looking at it that its gonna be like a first time. Darting out her tongue to taste the precum that leaked out of his tip, June feels his palm gently cup the base of her skull, pushing her face back from his throbbing erection.

  
_«I know you want to taste it, honey, but I’m afraid it’s going to snap off if I won’t put it inside you. You can do it next time, okay?»_ He cooes and she nods her head in agreement, the heat that pools inside her lower belly making her open her legs wide as he settles in between her hips. He pressed his forehead to her gently, trapping her lips between his, lining up his leaking member with her pulsing entrance.

  
_«Yip!»_ June exclaimed, but shut up immediately, remembering to be quiet as he slid inside her. Yes, it definitely felt like a first time, Rick’s cock stretching her out and nudging that fleshy spot that she couldn’t find on her own.

  
_«Fuck, honey, look how well my dick fits inside you.»_ Rick groaned, watching her propping herself up on her elbows and gazing at how easy his cock slid in and out of her. It was safe to say that it definitely fit like a glove. _«I am going to take good care of you, little girl...»_

  
_«Oh, daddy.»_ She moaned, not sure of is it more from the comment or from how good the stretch is, but the nickname is what sends him amok, but both of them let out a series of ragged breaths and silent moans, indicating the approach of their much needed releases. June snaps first, fisting the sheets in her palms as the coil in her lower belly finally snaps and right after that she feels Rick’s sticky seed pouring on her tummy. He collapses right on top of her, and they lay like that for what seems like an eternity before he rolls over, wiping her belly with his shirt and helping her to stand up.

  
_«Where are you going?»_ He’s seemingly confused as he watches her dress up quickly and open the door.  
_«I’ll go grab my pillow and comforter and be right back.»_ She reassures him before disappearing in the hallway and swiftly making her way to the sofa. June couldn’t wait to spend the whole night with her new man.

  
_«You finally moving to dads’?»_ Carl asks, entering the house and startling her accidentally. _«Good.»_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pure smut ahead!  
> p.s.: if you're uncomfy with male characters having a sexual encounter, maybe don't read this?

Negan noticed that something in Ricks’ and his girlfriends’ relationship was off as soon as he saw her timidly trying to soothe his nerves, brushing her fingertips along his arm only for her hand to be brushed off in annoyance. There was no need to be that harsh: she clearly loved him and was trying to help him. It was no way to treat a lady, especially smokin’ hot one like her. A little idea popped up in his head as he sauntered towards the girl, wrapping his hand around her waist.

  
_«Rick, why don’t you, Olivia and Carl show my men around the pantry while me and luscious here have a little one on one, hm?»_ He proposes, and June nods her head slightly, motioning for Rick to do as Negan asked. Attagirl.

  
As soon as they vanish in the other room, Negan presses her curvy little body against the nearest wall, his hand digging into her fleshy thigh.

  
_«I don’t like beating around the bush, little one, so I’ll be as transparent as it is possible: do you wanna have sex with me?»_ Negan winks at her, watching her full lower lip shaking slightly at his proximity. _«Don’t be shy, baby. You want me and Rick to double team you? I’ve noticed you staring at my junk the minute I walked past the gate...»_

  
Junes’ face immediately went from being pale to flushing slight pink. As ashamed of it as she was, she wanted the man the second he saw him. Ricks’ been acting like a jerk lately, not giving her any attention and depriving her of sex. She knew and understood fully well why he acted like that, but there was no need to constantly be an ass about it. She always tried to be a supportive girlfriend, but things have changed lately with his behavior being so obnoxiously harsh.

  
_«Will you give us our meds back?»_ She asks, running her finger back and forth on his jean clothed erection. _«At least half of them.»_  
 _«Deal. I’ll also be nice and let you keep all the food...»_ He taunts, his fingers ghosting over her curvy hip.Before any of them have a chance to say anything else, they hear clattering of someones’ boots.

  
_«This idea just tickles my nutsack, princess.»_ Negan announces, and Rick gives June a quizzical look. _«Carl, why don’t you go hang out with other kids while me, your dad and mom have a little convo at your house?»_

* * *

  
_«Just relax, baby, ok?»_ June whispers into Rick’s ear when three of them walk up the stairs of their house and enter their bedroom. Negan makes sure to lock the door behind them, not wishing to be disturbed.

  
June starts undressing as soon as she hears the lock shutting, seeing no point in trying to save the last remaining bits of her dignity. Her skirt falls down her waist with a small thud, her t-shirt joining it a second later.

  
_«Little help?»_ She asks, fumbling with the clasp of her plain nude bra.

  
Rick just stands at the foot of the bed, still dumbstruck by what’s going on, so Negan moves behind her, unclasping the offensive material and sliding it off her body.

  
_«If you lived with me you would never have to wear this crap...»_ He husks, nuzzling his nose into the slender column of her neck, fondling both of her now bare breasts with his big hands. When he’s done playing with her tender peaks, his hand slides down her body, hooking under the rim of her cotton white panties and yanking them down her legs in one swift motion.

  
_«That ass and those titties should only be covered in silk and lace, doll...»_ He continued, accentuating the word ass with a painful smack on her bottom and caressing it immediately after he hears June letting out a small whimper.

  
_«Your man looks kinda tense. Why don’t you go help him relax?»_ Negan proposes in her ear, tucking her panties into his pocket and giving her a little push into Rick’s direction. She starts with taking off his boots and trousers, slowly exposing Rick’s muscular legs to both hers and Negans’ views who was now seated in the chair that he put near the closest wall. Running her fingers down her boyfriends’ thighs she raises up to give him a little peck on the lips in another attempt to soothe his nerves.

  
_«Lay back and enjoy yourself, okay? I know it’s hard for you but just close your eyes and imagine that we’re alone now...»_ June whispers before getting him out of his shirt and settling between his legs again. She knew Rick wasn’t a fan of demonstrating his affection in public, let alone having sex when someone else is watching, but it’s not like they had any say in what was happening.

  
_«You want a blowjob or a handy?»_ She asks while continuing rubbing his thigh.  
 _«A blowjob.»_ Two of them rasp in unison, and June giggles, tugging down Rick’s boxers and exposing his half hard member to her gaze. He might be enjoying this more that he wants to show, she thinks, giving his cock a couple of firm tugs before sticking her tongue out and swirling it around the tip of his cock, gathering the precum that already started to collect there. Rick lets out a strangled moan and she feels his thick fingers winding her hair, forcing her head down inch by inch. She gags at first, but quickly adjusts, relaxing her throat. Hearing a series of small claps, June lets her boyfriends’ cock out of her mouth, shooting Negan a quizzical stare.

  
_«I always knew my dick was bigger than yours, Ricky!»_ He connects his palms, again, and June takes a look at his proud erection that is resting against his belly button in all its glory. It’s thick and long, slightly curvy and Junes’ mouth waters as she imagines it hitting that fleshy spot inside her that makes her toes curl. Before she comes back to sucking Rick’s cock though, she sees how Negans’ not really looking at her, his eyes glued on Rick instead, face a little bit flush. A wicked idea pops in Junes’ mind, and she extends her hand at the Savior.

She knew that look very well: it was the exact copy of the look that she had on her face when she saw Rick naked for the first time. What’s weird is that she isn’t jealous, she kinda likes the idea of sharing him with another man, especially a gorgeous one like Negan.

  
_«Come sit next to me, please?»_ She suggests, and he gets out of chair, taking his leather jacket and t-shirt off, dropping on his knees next to her.  
 _«Do you want to suck his cock?»_ June leans towards him while her fingers keep rubbing soothing circles into Ricks’ muscular thigh.

  
At first Negan can’t believe what he hears, but after considering it for a minute, nods his head in agreement, his cheeks reddening slightly again.

  
_«Baby, I wanna try out something new now, ok? Why don’t you lie back for me and close your eyes? Pinky promise, we won’t hurt you.»_ June crawls on the bed next to her boyfriend, planting soft kisses all over his neck and broad chest as he lays back fully on the soft linens, closing his eyes, taking one of her hands in his. When she sees his body somewhat relaxed, she motions for Negan to take a place that she was occupying a couple of minutes ago. June puts a small kiss on Ricks’ cheek and slides off the bed, taking a place behind Negan.

  
_«Do I need to show you how to do it or have you done it before?»_ She chuckles, pillowing her small breasts against his warm, tan back. He rolls his eyes as he feels her delicate fingers grabbing him by his hair. He starts by giving Rick’s cock a few tentative licks before she fists her hand in his hair and forces him to take some of the length in his mouth.

  
_«Do you have a sensitive gag reflex?»_ She asks when he starts bobbing his head up and down, stroking what couldn’t fit in his mouth with his right hand.  
 _«Nope.»_ He answers, letting his dick out of his mouth for a quick break before June forces it back again, making sure Negan takes his full length inside now. Ricks eyes shot wide open and he pants roughly, his hand searching for hers. She slides her palm into his again, removing it from another mans’ hair.

  
_«Good boys, you’re both doing so well for me...»_ She cooes, rubbing her breasts against Negans’ broad back again as she watches her boyfriends’ cock disappearing fully inside the Saviors’ mouth each time he bobs his head down. He clearly was either a natural or totally did it before. And not once.

  
_«Baby, a little help? Someones’ getting very impatient down there, if you know what I mean...»_ Negan wiggles his eyebrow playfully, looking between his legs for a swift second before going back to giving Rick his blowjob.

  
_«Sorry, my bad.»_ She lets out another giggle, sneaking her hand down his flat abdomen, feeling the curls of his pubic hair against her fingertips before grasping his throbbing erection in her hand. Distributing the precum that gathered at the slit of his cock, she spread it across his shaft and starts slowly moving her hand, squeezing the cock at its base each time her hand goes there.

  
Rick lets out another strangled moan, drawing Junes’ attention back to the men. She was afraid that Negan grazed him with his teeth or bit him accidentally or on purpose, but she’s relieved that he was simply about to climax.

  
_«He’s about to blow...»_ June warns, knowing fully well that not everyone likes to swallow. Negan doesn’t look exactly like a swallow-friendly guy either, but to her own surprise, he is. When Rick started bucking his hips uncontrollably, Negan felt the first line of his cum invading his throat. Letting another mans’ cock out of his mouth with a vulgar pop, he immediately pressed his swollen lips to Junes’, forcing her to open her mouth. A slightly salty, bitter taste invaded her senses but she didn’t mind, tasting her boyfriend’s release on the other mans’ tongue. It was incredibly sexy and arousing, actually, and she felt a familiar sting in her nether regions, rubbing her thighs together to soothe her need temporary. Negan noticed it and patted her naked bottom slightly, urging her to go climb on top of Rick.

  
_«As much as I loved you getting all bossy sweetheart, I have needs to satisfy too.»_ He wiggles his eyebrow again as June and Rick get into a more comfortable position in front of him. _«And the fact that I just sucked another dudes’ dick doesn’t mean I’m gay by the way...»_

  
June let out a little chuckle, focusing on Rick’s face instead, running her fingers through his brown locks. He seemed much more comfortable and calm now, cupping her cheek and bringing her face closer to his to give her a warm kiss.

  
_«I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you, love...»_ He places another kiss on her cheek before Negan clears his throat, bringing their attention back to him.  
 _«Let’s talk about it later baby, okay?»_ She promises before shooting the Savior a glance, waiting to hear what he has to say.

  
_«Ass or pussy?»_ He asks while caressing the curve of her hip. June jerks slightly at the thought of her untouched hole being stretched by that absolute monster of a cock that he fists in his hand. It does send a pleasurable chill down to her clit and she squirms, but the thought of someone other than Rick claiming her anal virginity doesn’t feel right.

  
_«Sorry, I want Rick to be the one to pop my anal cherry.»_ She nuzzles her face into her boyfriends’ chest, trying to conceal the redness that crept up her cheeks. _«Maybe next time...»_

  
_«You’re a one lucky bastard, Ricky-dicky.»_ Negan scoffs, watching Ricks’ hand wrapping around the girls’ tiny waist, bringing her closer to him. He knew he had no right to get jealous: she wasn’t his wife after all. But he was a little bit nonetheless.

  
_«Oh, you have no idea...»_ Rick replies, kissing Junes temple lovingly, his mind drifting off to things he could do to make things right with her.  
There was no doubt all three of them are going to do it again. Both Rick and June belonged to Negan now in one way or another. Not to mention that it was a mind blowing experience and June didn’t mind sharing her man once in a while, and she was pretty sure he didn’t mind sharing her too.

  
_«Oh there’ll definitely be another time. And another time. And the time after that.»_ Negan promises, hoisting her hips up slightly and gathering her slick juices with a tip of his cock before slowly sliding his cock inside her welcoming opening. When he’s finally seated inside her a moment after, he stands still, appreciating how tight, spongy, warm and wet she is. God, he didn’t feel so good since... ** _her._**

  
_«Sorry if I call you Lucille accidentally by the way...»_ He blurts out, but tries to shove the obsessive thoughts about his first wife in the back of his brain.  
 _«Whatever floats your boat, gorgeous.»_ June doesn’t even turn her head over to see him as she speaks, too consumed into trailing small kisses all over Ricks’ chest. Not long after that she feels another cock sliding inside her, immediately sending her body on fire. She never had two dicks inside her at the same time, and it turned out to be ecstatic; bolts of pleasure ripped through her body as two of them moved in unison.

  
_«Fucking fuckity fuck, doll. Fuck yourself on our cocks: get all snug and comfy...»_ A line of expletives comes out of Negans’ mouth and Rick lets out a loud grunt as June starts impaling herself on their cocks, wishing for a much quicker, harsher performance.

  
_«I’m almost there!»_ She announces and Rick snakes his finger down her toned abdomen, finding her clit and massaging it roughly, just the way she likes it.

  
_«You should try pinching her nips. She screams bloody murder when I do that.»_ Rick shots Negan a knowing look and his fingers immediately find her pink, hardened tips, giving them a tug and a painful pluck.

  
June lets out an animalistic scream as something primal claws it’s way out of her, a sharp coil that was winded in her nether regions finally snapping, bringing her to a much anticipated release.

  
_«Oh fuck, babe, you gotta give us a minute before squeezing us like that, heh...»_ Negan pants, scooping her up in his arms and helping her to kneel on the floor in front of them.  
 _«Dealers’ choice...»_ June announces before one of them asks where they could come, sticking her tongue out. She knew Rick loved a good tongue cumshot.  
 _«What about a facial, baby? You okay with that?»_ Negan asks just to be sure and when he sees her nod slightly, he pumps his cock for a few times, hot spurts of his thick cum landing on her cheeks and forehead. Rick follows suite after him, spilling his load on her tongue.

  
Both of the men let out a loud groan as they watch her swallow Ricks’ cum for a second time this day before opening one of the nightstand drawers and pulling out a fresh Kleenex and wiping her face.

  
_«I gotta go take a leak...»_ Negan announces, leaving the room completely naked, June and Rick sharing a sigh of relief that their children are out of the house right now.

  
_«That man is truly...Something else.»_ She exhales tiredly when Rick picks her up by her thighs, laying her next to him in the bed.  
 _«No, you are something else, honey. I’m sorry I acted like a jackass all this time...»_ He gently brushes her fringe off her face and puts a tiny kiss on her nose.  
Before they could do or say anything else they hear the sound of the door creaking open again.

  
_«You want to take a bath together?»_ June proposes to Rick on her way out, sliding into her old t-shirt.  
 _«If we have time...»_ Rick replies, watching her vanishing out of the room, not acknowledging Negans’ presence whatsoever.

  
_«Listen, Rick.»_ Negan says as he starts putting on his clothes, shimmying into his jeans. _«I know you and me will never braid each other hair and share our deepest, darker secrets, but as a man who sucked your cock I have to tell you something: you were about to loose that girl. And you don’t want to do that. She clearly loves you and your kid, she cooks, and your house is by far the cleanest house I’ve ever been in. She’s also freaky in the sheets and super hot. Maybe even hotter than any of my wives, so I advice you not to be an ass to her. I know what I’m taking about, I was taking the only woman that I truly loved for granted and let her slip away, but it doesn’t have to end the same way for you.»_ Negan confesses, a hint of remorse audible in his voice. _«Everything and everyone you love can be taken away in a snap of my fingers.»_ He warns, making Rick flinch slightly at the thought.

  
When he steps out of the room, Negan feels someone’s hands clutching around his waist.  
 _«Thank you, Negan. I really appreciate you talking to him. You didn’t have to. But thank you.»_ She smiles at him, genuinely, before placing a warm kiss on his cheek.  
 _«Whatever, doll, just don’t get your panties too soaked...»_ He snorts, desperately trying not to feel some forgotten feeling **_blossoming_ **in his chest again.

  
_« You know I’m not wearing any.»_ She teases. _«Anyway, could you please bring me a butt plug next time you come? And some lube would be nice.»_ She requests and he nods, both of them leaving the corridor.

  
That day was going into his spank bank for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kudo would be amazing!


End file.
